lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Proudmoore
House Proudmoore is a large Gothic House that operates from their ancestoral land of Kul Tiras within the Riverlands. House Proudmoore was independant for a time but after constant invasions from the Iron Islands they joined the Kingdom of Lorderon, and then the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Proudmoore is led by Daelin Proudmoore of whom has led them for nearly three decades, and has been a beacon of honesty and honor to the point that this has almost become a weakeness. House Proudmoore has a sigil in the form of a flag representing a flag split between half black and half green, and this green and black is used throughout the ranks of Kul Tiras. House Proudmoore has words that they have become somewhat known for in the form of "The Waves of the World pull the noble forward, and drown the unworthy." and this has to do with the fact that they deem themselves somewhat as the noble patrol of the Rhine River's heartland and the mortal enemy of those pirates such as Pyke, or eastern down the river. House Proudmore was once of the Iron Islands but they felt the etreme agression of that society wasn't something they wanted to be a part of so they packed their serents and got aboard boats and headed west. They would eventually land on an island which they would name Kul Tiras and they would come to found a small village on the coastline. From this village they would come to dominate the island and found the small Kingdom of Kul Tiras which they ruled effectiely for generations. They begin to suffer heaily from raids from the Iron Islands which begin to cause their substancial fleet serious problems. These raids got so bad that they became a subject of the Kingdom of Lorderon in order to protect themselves. Under the Kingdom of Lorderon they were one of the wealthiest of the provinces of Lorderon, and were responsible for a significant amount of the wealth that was generated by the Kingdom of Lorderon. House Proudmoore would fight during the Arnor War and it was during this time that they would come to greater military importance as Lorderon relied upon House Proudmoore to blockade the rivers so that reinforcements could move quickly for the alliance, and The Empire couldn't send anyone to assist. When the Kingdom of Lorderon transferred to Arthas Menathil they would remain until he made the Kingdom a vassal of Lucerne, and when this happened House Proudmoore was made into a Noble House with noone other then House Lovie above them. History Early History House Proudmore was once of the Iron Islands but they felt the etreme agression of that society wasn't something they wanted to be a part of so they packed their serents and got aboard boats and headed west. Kul Tiras They would eventually land on an island which they would name Kul Tiras and they would come to found a small illage on the coastline. Rise of House Proudmoore : "They would not listen to any sort of reason. They were lost nearly completely in the words of a madman, and that had led them to complete destruction." : -Unknown member of House Proudmoore As House Proudmoore's personal forces grew they were forced to deal with remnents of the ancient Atlantians that had remained behind and were attempting to rebuild the Empire of Numeron on the island. At first they had no knowledge of these forces as the Atlantians had been devestated on the island and the few that had remained they had watched emmigrate to the lands of Arnor, or Gondor rather then be killed or assimilated by the forces of the incoming Goths. This had meant that while the forces of House Proudmoore had been growing on Kul Tiras they had not been aware that the Atlantians had taken control of the port of Andrias where they would assemble a proffesional and well trained military in preperation for what they perceived as a holy war against the Goths. These remnents had no concept that the Empire of Numeron was gone as they were being led by a charismatic man preaching Atlantian dogma. After a long fight between the two forces it would be House Proudmoore that came out victorious and their victory allowed them to take complete control of the island of Kul Tiras. Lorderon They begin to suffer heaily from raids from the Iron Islands which begin to cause their substancial fleet serious problems. These raids got so bad that they became a subject of the Kingdom of Lorderon in order to protect themselves. They remained there for generations until they became a part of the transfer to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Kingdom of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom of Lucerne Noteable Members Family Members *Daelin Proudmoore **Theresa Proudmoore. Died of the Orange Plague ***Menelia Proudmoore. Died during an ambush in the Iron Islands. ***Derek Proudmoore ****Sauria Proudmoore *****Naida Proudmoore *****Derek Proudmoore II. ***Jaina Proudmoore *Faerlin Proudmoore. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge **Kourline Proudmoore. Died during a boat sinking outside of Lorderon ***Tandred Proudmoore ****Unknown Women. Died during Childbirth *****Dustin Rivers ****Mishan Proudmoore (Mishan Lerman) *****Flaurance Proudmoore *****Teamen Proudmoore *Hector Rivers Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Borrell See Also : House Borrell House Borrell is a large Gothic House that dominates the town of Drisburg, on the secondary island of Crestfall. House Borrell is the vassal of House Proudmoore of whom they have been loyal to since they were uplifted by House Proudmoore following a brief banditry war on the island. In terms of wealth House Borrell may be one of the richest non-noble houses in Europe as they control a vast diamond mine on Crestfall where basically the only sapphire diamond on the continent is mined. They have a coordinated sigil, and color of which they blazon their arms with a white spider crab on grey-green, and the same color adornes their cloaks. House Borrell has no words, and if they do they are not important to them. House Borrell rose to promince following a Banditry war in Kul Tiras, and the leader of House Borrell at the time would assist in the defence of the daughter of the Lord of House Proudmoore and this pushed them to knight him. Using this knighthood he gained wealth and influence and used this to expand their small farm into a village in its own right. As the generations move past they expanded into Drisburg where they dominated the town through their vast wealth which was as high as many others including House Proudmoore. House Caellin See Also : House Caellin House Caellin is a large Gothic House that lies within the city of Drisburg, and inside the province of Kul Tiras, and the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Caellin is the vassal of House Proudmoore, and this has remained since long before the rise of the more powerful version of House Proudmoore. House Caellin has the sigil of a large shark, and this is due to the fact that they once worshipped the Old Gods and their specific god was a shark. The words of House Caellin are "The Tide Pushes The World.", and this is again due to their relationship with the water. House Caellin arrived on Kul Tiras near the same time as their master in House Proudmoore and they would become a long time ally in the bitter post Numenorian world. House Caellin would be sent north into the region of Westbridge alongside other members of Lucerne following the departure of much of House Starke to help in the conflict with Bolten, and they would become heavily intertwined with the conflict against the Malfoys there. House Caellin would be the main house involved in the growing attempt to expand trade to the south where it wasn`t as high, and through this House Caellin would send the third son of the Lord Robin Caellin in the form of Tobin Caellin to the Island of Frey where he stayed at the Lucernian enclave there. Category:Houses in Kul Tiras Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Westros Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Goths Category:Houses in the Riverlands